With the continuous development of computer technology, especially with the continuous improvement of the performance of computer systems, the corresponding power consumption is also increasing. But in some cases, high power consumption is not required. User only needs less power consumption and processing capability that can meet the needs of their work, such as attending lectures, editing electronic documents, browsing websites, and only in a few special cases, such as processing high-quality image and video and running large-scale 3D games, higher power consumption and processing capability are required.
Therefore, in many cases, the computer system provides users with unnecessary, excessive power consumption and processing capability, which will inevitably lead to unnecessary wastes of energy. Moreover, for notebook users, it is also not good for battery life prolongation.
In order to effectively solve the problem of energy wastes caused by unnecessary high power consumptions and processing capabilities provided by such computer systems, a hybrid systematic computer appears. The so-called hybrid system computer refers to a computer that comprises two systems, wherein the power consumption of one system is higher and its processing capability is better, which is simply called a first subsystem; the power consumption of the other system is lower and the processing capability is lower, which is simply called a second subsystem. When the user processes high-quality images and videos and runs large-scale 3D games, which require higher processing capabilities, the first sub-system is running, and when the user only needs to listen to music, edit electronic documents, which require lower processing capabilities, the second subsystem is switched to.
In hybrid systematic computers, there are a lot of shared devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a hard drive, a display, etc., so that resources can be effectively saved, and wastes of energy can be avoided.
In the course of the implementation of the present application, the applicant has found that in the prior art there are at least the following problems:
(1) In the prior art, as the first subsystem is an X86 system, and when the X86 system switches from the working state to the non-working state, a reset pulse will be generated so that the shared devices are switched from the working state to the non-working state, there is a technical problem that the shared devices cannot be used when the system with higher power consumption is switched to the non-working state and the system with lower power consumption is still in the working state.
(2) Since, in the prior art, when the first subsystem is switched from the non-working state to the working state, a reset pulse is also generated, so that the shared devices switch states, that is, if the shared devices are in the working state, they are switched to the non-working state, and if the shared devices are in a non-working state, they are switched to the working state, then there is an inevitable technical problem that if the system with lower power consumption is in the working state, and the shared devices are used by the second subsystem and are also in the working state, then the shared devices switch from the working state to the non-working state and the first subsystem cannot use the shared devices.